New Sensation
by gallifrey10valkryie
Summary: Basically, this is my version of the regeneration from the ninth doctor to the tenth. A very fluffy 10/Rose one-shot. This is my first story, so please send back some reviews!


**Hello everyone! Please review!**

**Basically, this was how I thought the Doctor's regeneration from 9 to 10 should have happened. Sooo, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Doctor Who related. If I did, I wouldn't have written this story now, would I?**

* * *

New Sensation

Oh, thank Rassilon that's over. I'll be sore in the morning. I am already…But now isn't the time for that! Come on Doctor, let's see what you've got this time.

Legs, feet, arms, hands, fingers, ears, eyes (rather big…), a nose (feels better than last time, thankfully).

Woah. New teeth. Very new teeth. They're so big…Focus on that later.

Whew. I've still got hair. Rather lustrous hair. Which means that I could still be…!

…ginger. I guess not.

Now to see the finished product all together. Just have to find a mirror…Why does the TARDIS never seem to have a bloody mirror?!

Finally…hm, not bad. I'm a bit peaky. So slim. And a little bit foxy. But the hair…

"I look like I have a porcupine on my head! Rose?" Ooh, new voice too. Very new.

"Yes?" Rose popped up from her hiding place.

"You can come out now. It's safe."

"Are you alright, Doctor?" she started walking towards where I was standing, next to the TARDIS console.

"A little bit achy but I'm alright, thanks for asking," I replied.

"Oh, look at you!" She exclaimed.

"What do you think?" I said with a rather expectant grin.

"Hm," Rose said, pausing for several moments. She was torturing me deliberately. "Different," she said with a slight shrug.

"Good different or bad different?" I asked with a touch of urgency and desperation in my voice. I really hope it's good different.

"Just…different."

"And what about the hair?" I said, gesturing to the spiky mass on top of my head. Here it comes…

"Oh, it's great, Doctor!" Rose exclaims.

"Really?" She likes it! I can't believe that she actually likes it.

"Yeah, it's kind of sticky-uppy. Nice. Modern."

"Well, modern for you…I've seen all the fads in hairstyles, some of which I would rather not have seen."

"Oi! Don't start, it looks good." Oh, Rose and her adorable accent. I love it.

"But I wanted to be ginger!"

"Well, it's a nice shade of…brown…really nice. It's good to see you with more hair."

"Yeah, last time I got the short end of the stick in that department," Rose giggled at that, "Well, I like this body, overall. I'm a bit like a beanpole-"

"It works on you! I mean…you look good." Rose looked down and started to blush. We stood like that, facing each other without saying anything, for a few moments. Rose, if only you knew…if only I had the courage to tell you. I can travel throughout the whole of time and space, saving people and even entire planets from destruction, and I can't even tell her that I love her, more than she could ever know.

I knew that this was it. After a few silent moments I said, "You know, Rose, there's more to regeneration than just a new face. Of course I'm still the same man with the same memories, but there's a new sensation, like…I can do anything."

With that, I bent my head and kissed her. I didn't even know that I would go through with it until that moment. She was surprised at first, but didn't pull away. I pulled her closer and the kiss deepened. After what seemed like a lifetime, we came up for air.

"Doctor,-" Rose whispered.

"Wait. Before you say anything, let me say this one thing; Rose Tyler, I love you." Finally.

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Doctor. I always have, right from the start."

Then, she pulled me in for another kiss. This one was different, more raw. I guess everything that we kept pent up inside ourselves for all this time just needed to escape.

Rose pulled away to say with a rather cheeky and coy smile, "Well, those clothes simply won't do. They're just hanging on you. You'll have to get out of them right away. Besides, we need to take your new body out for a test spin, don't we?"

I was definitely going to be sore in the morning. But I didn't mind.


End file.
